1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ashtrays, and more specifically to an ashtray with a reversible top.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of ashtrays has been known in the art for countless years. Improvements to the ashtray have been made to facilitate the retention, extinguishing, and disposal of cigarettes. While such designs have been developed, there have nevertheless been a plurality of drawbacks associated with prior designs.
It is well known that smoking outdoors or in public areas can create adverse and often hazardous effects, including the possibility of the cigarette butts becoming the cause of a fire. In addition, smoking indoors and using conventional ashtrays can result in there being an undesirable view of an ashtray filled with cigarette butts and also result in there being the unpleasant smell resulting therefrom.
What is called for is an ashtray that allows for the concealment of the smoking debris when the ashtray is not in use. What is also called for is an ashtray that can greatly reduce the fire risk from cigarette butts. What is also called for is an ashtray that does not appear to be an ashtray when not in use.